Usuario discusión:Sarah Manley
It is not a big problem but i had to contact to the wikia staff. When I usually look to Recent activity I sometimes look that it says for example: *Article edited by Example -778 seconds ago. The time expressions are negatives. Do you know what´s happen. Thank you very much: Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:59 12 may 2010 (UTC) : Hello, it turns out that was caused by a temporary error with our server time. It should be fixed now. Please let me know if you run into it again. Thanks for the report and happy editing! Best, Sarah (talk 18:10 12 may 2010 (UTC) Thanks again :) If I detect other problem I´ll communicate you. Can you answer in my Talk page? It´s better. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 21:56 12 may 2010 (UTC) Pictures Now we can' t upload pictures. It would be a big problem. Can you help us? Thanks ^^ ÄngèlChícô~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Que Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Gif's']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 15:03 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hi, we were having issues with our image server at the end of last week. They should not all be resolved. Are you still experiencing an issue? Please let me know. Best, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:17 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Problems again Hi, this user can ' t edit. What' s the matter? I think, you can help him. Thanks. Signed by[[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:55 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Uh. I edit a lot and I add editions, but, I enter, I put my password and I have a minor number of editions.... What happen? [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:59 23 jun 2010 (UTC) : Hi, it looks like that user edited 2 days ago. Can you tell them to contact me here if they are continuing to have a problem. Also, I don't fully understand your problem, can you give me a bit more details. Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:58 23 jun 2010 (UTC) ::OK, it ' s normal if you don ' t understand me My english is awful I told him that. My problem is not so important but i must tell you. When I edit, they do not save my editions. I 'm always between 5,551 and 5,555 editions. Thanks [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 19:28 23 jun 2010 (UTC) : Hello, I just did a test edit with your account and the number went up. You may need to clear your cache to see the change. Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:34 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Vandalism! did vandalic acts on this wiki. He/She edited talk pages using horrible expressions that we have reverted. I blocked him forever, but he/she is sending messages in my talk page of Simpsons wiki in spanish. Can you block him forever? He/She couldn 't edit in all wikia. Thanks, and answer soon, please, I ' m frightening. Shiny~link=User talk:Pokemon shiny|25px 21:23 24 jun 2010 (UTC) : Hi, whats the link to the page on simpsons? Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:29 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :An administator has delete that edition. Best: Only shinies~'Questions'~ 22:07 6 jul 2010 (UTC) We can't upload pictures again Some users has told me that they cannot upload pictures. This matter has been happened again, some months ago. Can you fix it? Thanks: <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 15:21 30 ago 2010 (UTC) : Hi, we are working on our servers right now, so picture uploading is currently disabled. It should be back in a few hours. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:12 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, you Hioch believe that it is a kind of hack, as he hacked the account CX and cheated Hioch to state the points and also hated to CX. I hope you soluciones.Saludos MediaWiki Wikia has changed and I really don't know how to change the ancient skin of the wiki. What We have to do? Thanks, and happy new year! <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 15:45 30 dic 2010 (UTC) : Hello, I am not really sure what you are referring to, but you can choose in your preferences between the new look and monobook. This will only change your personal view though, and not that of the whole wiki. Happy editing, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 18:14 3 ene 2011 (UTC) : We are not talking about the same thing. I'm asking about how to change the ancient monaco. But everybody would see the new changes. <<Ángel Gº Chico>>~'<>'~ <>~''' 19:40 3 ene 2011 (UTC)''' :: Monaco is no longer a supported skin on Wikia, so it is not possible to switch back. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 18:04 4 ene 2011 (UTC)